finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 8
So liebe Leute, da sind wir wieder zu einer neuen Runde meines Walkthroughs. Da wir ja im letzten Kapitel geklärt hatten, dass der Point of no return erreicht ist, konnten wir uns nach Nibelheim begeben. Alle, die das Original-Spiel kennen, werden wissen, wie dieses Kapitel in etwa aussieht und was passieren wird. Allerdings, wäre Square nicht Square, wenn es nicht doch einige Neuerungen gäbe und somit wird der Spieler an dieser Stelle etwas tiefer in den ganzen Vorfall eintauchen. Wir sind gespannt. ---- center Erstes Kaff: Nibelheim - Clouds Heimat So, dann wollen wir mal beginnen. Sephiroth führt euch nach Nibelheim und fragt Cloud zu seiner Rechten, wie es sich anfühlt zuhause zu sein, da er dieses Gefühl nicht kennt. Zack fragt nach seiner Familie und er beginnt von Jenova zu erzählen, bricht jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder ab. Findet ihr das Lachen von Sephiroth auch so gruselig, wie ich? *bibber* Nachdem ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, folgt Sephiroth in die Mitte des Dorfes. Tifa erscheint und spricht euch an. Auf die Bemerkung eures hohen Ranges bei SOLDAT, fragt sie, ob es noch mehr "Erste" gibt. Zack erklärt ihr, dass nur Sephiroth und er zu den Ersten gehören. Achtung an dieser Stelle: Trivia! Tifa wartet auf Cloud, denn als Kinder haben sie sich das versprechen gegeben, dass er einmal ein Erster wird. Nachdem Tifa nichts von Cloud gehört hat, verschwindet sie vorerst wieder. Sprecht nun mit Sephiroth, der beschließt, dass für heute erstmal nur Rast gemacht wird und genehmigt sogar den Besuch bei Bekannten oder Verwandten. Er wird sich daraufhin in die Herberge begeben. Ihr könnt mit Cloud sprechen und erfahrt, dass er sich aus noch unbekannten Gründen nicht zeigen möchte. ---- Sidequest 3: Die sieben Wunder von Nibelheim Bevor wir mit der Hauptstory weiter machen, dreht euch um und sprecht den Jungen an, der vor dem Haus gegenüber der Herberge steht. Er wird euch erzählen, dass es in Nibelheim sieben Wunder gibt, denen ihr auf den Grund gehen solltet. Dies ist zwar ein Sidequest, aber ihr solltet es machen. Schon allein, um die DBW einen Teil voran zu bringen. Das erste Wunder "In letzter Zeit ist das Trinkwasser hier im Dorf öfter mal rot verfärbt! ...Könnte das Blut sein!?" Seht euch zur Lösung des Rätsels den Brunnen in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes. Klettert an ihm hoch und ihr findet die Phönix-Materia, die das Wasser rot verfärbt hat. Was lernen wir daraus? Niemals weiße und bunte Wäsche zusammen waschen. >.> Farbechtheit wtf... Jedenfalls, gleichzeitig wird der Feuervogel eurer DBW hinzugefügt. Somit habe ich für meinen Teil alle Aufrufsubstanzen gefunden. Geht zu dem Jungen zurück und erstattet Bericht. Er wird zwar etwas enttäuscht sein, aber es gibt ja noch sechs andere Wunder. Das zweite Wunder "Hast du das Portrait dieses Mädchens im ersten Stock der Herberge schon gesehen? (...) Das Mädchen verlässt ab und an das Bild und wandelt dann durch unsere Welt!" Der Junge wird euch fragen, ob ihr das Bild schon gesehen habt, was ihr mit "Nein" beantworten solltet. Schaut euch nun das Bild an und verlasst die Herberge. Sprecht erneut mit dem Jungen und er wird euch erzählen, dass das Bild sich verändert. Um das zu überprüfen betretet ihr die Herberge erneut... Ach ja übrigens... falls ihr bei der ersten Frage mit "Ja" geantwortet habt, dann überspringt ihr das hin und her Gelaufe, denn Square hat das Skript so verfasst, dass Zack sich in jedem Fall erinnern und feststellen wird, dass das Mädchen verschwunden ist. Saukomisch, Square... saukomisch. Ô.o Jetzt verlassen wir das Zimmer und begeben uns ins den ersten Stock. Lauft danach wieder hoch und das Mädchen wird wieder auf dem Stuhl sitzen. Uuuuh jetzt wirds aber gruselig, oder?! Begebt euch wieder nach unten und überprüft dann noch einmal das Bild im ersten Stock. Tut dies so lange, bis der Wirt an euch vorbei die Treppen nach oben geht. Schleicht hinter ihm her. Ihr dürft nicht an ihm vorbei laufen, denn sonst entdeckt er euch und ihr dürft von vorn beginnen. Am Bild angekommen, erfahrt ihr, dass das Bild von beiden Seiten bemalt ist. Der Wirt verwendet dies als Geheimcode für sich, denn wenn das Mädchen auf dem Stuhl sitzt, dann liegt ein Notgroschen in der Nische hinter dem Bild. Sollte der Stuhl gezeigt werden, so gibt es nichts zu holen. Ihr erhaltet 2.000 Gil dafür, dass ihr der Frau nichts von ihrem Glücksspiel-süchtigen Mann erzählt und könnt den Safe plündern, so oft ihr wollt. Aber mehr als Notgroschen kommen wirklich nicht bei rum. Wieder zurück zum Jungen. Das dritte Wunder "Das Nibel-Gebirge ist dir ein Begriff, oder? Da wimmelt es von blutrünstigen Monstern! Und die gefährlichsten Monster da sind Bomber. Gerüchte besagen aber, dass es im Nibel-Gebirge eine einzigartige Bomber-Spezies gibt. Noch niemand hier im Dorf hat sie gesehen. Doch es wird erzählt, dass die Gesichter dieser Spezies anders als die gewöhnlicher Bomber aussehen sollen." Alles klar, nun müssen wir also auf den Berg Nibel. Dazu nehmt ihr den Weg links neben dem Jungen, der euch über die Nibelheim/ Peripherie schließlich ins Gebirge bringt. Unterwegs könnt ihr noch einen Äther einsacken. Im Gebirge solltet ihr euch immer nördlich halten. Unterwegs gibts noch einige Schätze abzugreifen, die da wären: eine Hi-Potion ,ein Elixier und ein TP-Stein. Am Ende des Weges, trefft ihr schließlich auf die Risiko-Bomber und macht ihnen mal Feuer unterm Hintern. Sie hinterlassen ein Item, das Goldfragment, welches ihr dem Jungenn als Beweis für ihre Existenz bringt. Yay! Das erste echte Wunder! xD Dafür gibt's von dem Kleinen auch ne Belohnung in Form eines Schutzbit. Weiter geht es. Das vierte Wunder "Es geht das Gerücht um, es gäbe einen lachenden Tresor! Ziemlich gruselig, oder? (...) Kennst du die Shinra-Villa? Ich meine das alte Herrenhaus, das hinter dem Dorf liegt. Wir nennen es auch Spukvilla! Jedenfalls gibt es in der Villa einen Tresor und aus dem schallt Nacht für Nacht gellendes Gelächter! Doch niemand kennt die Kombination, um den Tresor zu öffnen, also können wir der Sache nicht nachgehen." Ok, das könnte jetzt etwas komplizierter werden. Aber nur etwas. Übrigens... ich bringe dieses Final Fantasy gern etwas mit Kingdom Hearts II in Verbindung. Meiner Meinung nach besteht hier ein kleiner Trivia-Punkt. In Kingdom Hearts gibt es die sieben Wunder von Twilight Town und eines der Wunder (dort jedoch das letzte) hat auch etwas mit einem alten verlassenen Herrenhaus zu tun. Das wollte ich nur mal loswerden. xD Für mich ist es an dieser Stelle erwähnenswert, aber ob man es so miteinander in Verbindung bringt, wie ich, entscheidet jeder zum Glück selbst. Begebt euch also zurück zur Nibelheim/Peripherie und betretet die Shinra-Villa. Nun müssen wir uns im linken Teil des ersten Stocks umsehen und finden dort hinter der ersten Tür den Tresor und einen Zettel mit Hinweisen zur Kombination. Ach ja, die Kombination für den Tresor ist bei jedem Spielstand unterschiedlich, sodass ich euch leider nur sagen kann, worauf ihr achten müsst. :* 1.Ziffer: Unangepasstes Wissen :Geht in den rechten Korridor und haltet euch links. Schaut durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür und zählt die Bücher, die auf dem Regal stehen oder sich nicht im Regal befinden, sondern irgendwo im restlichen Teil des Raumes. :* 2.Ziffer: Widerliche Existenzen :Begebt euch in das Erdgeschoss und untersucht das Schlüsselloch der Tür am Ende der Treppe. Dort müsst ihr die Pumpkins zählen. Dies wird jedoch schwierig, da sie sich bewegen und so schwer zu erkennen ist, ob man wirklich alle gezählt hat. Zudem ist der Raum sehr groß und das macht es nicht einfacher. Falls ihr alle Zahlen habt, nur bei dieser Schwierigkeiten, dann probiert alle Möglichkeiten für Ziffer 2 durch. Sofern der Rest richtig ist, wird sich der Tresor irgendwann öffnen. :* 3.Ziffer: Schmackhafte Souvenirs :Wenn ihr den Tresor-Raum verlassen habt, schaut durch das Schlüsselloch der Tür im Norden. Zählt alle Weiß-Banora Äpfel und Weiß-Banora Dosen zusammen, lasst dabei jedoch die grünen Potions außer Acht. Zoomt ruhig hinein und heraus, denn sonst könnten euch einige Gegenstände in den Ecken entgehen. :* 4.Ziffer: Auf vier Beinen Ruhende :Für die letzte Ziffer, geht im Erdgeschoss in den Raum, der dem von Ziffer 2 gegenüber liegt. Hier müsst ihr die Stühle zählen. Der Raum ist wieder sehr groß, sodass ihr wirklich in die letzte Ecke schauen müsst, um auch alle Ansätze von Stühlen zu erkennen. Einige stehen wirklich ungünstig. Habt ihr dieses Rätsel und den Tresor geknackt, seht ihr wie ein Kaktor aus dem Tresor herauskommt und flieht. Außerdem findet ihr noch die Archilleshieb-Materia. Kehrt zu dem Jungen zurück und erklärt ihm, wie es gelaufen ist. Das fünfte Wunder "Wusstest du, dass es ein Kellergewölbe unter der Shinra-Villa gibt? Aus dem klingen ständig furchteinflößende Schreie! Die lassen einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Runter kommt man aber nur über eine geheime Treppe im ersten Stock der Villa. Und den Schlüssel zu dieser Treppe soll ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer namens Sephiroth besitzen." Das nächste Wunder muss allerdings noch warten, denn wir können es noch nicht erforschen, da Sephi den Schlüssel nicht für solche Kindereien rausrücken wird. Also begeben wir uns in die Herberge, speichern, sprechen mit Sephiroth und warten ab, was der nächste Tag bringt. Er erzählt uns, dass ihm die Landschaft in dieser Region bekannt vorkommt... O.o ---- 250px|right Am nächsten Morgen begibt sich die Gruppe zur Shinra-Villa. Dort treffen sie Tifa, die sie auf die Spitze des Berges führen soll, wo sich der Mako-Reaktor befindet. Ein Dorfbewohner möchte ein Foto von allen schießen und so entsteht das berühmte Bild. Einige Fotos später sind wir am Reaktor angekommen und beginnen ihn zu erkunden. Dabei stoßen Zack und Sephiroth auf einen Raum mit vielen Behältern, die genauso aussehen, wie der in Mako-Reaktor 5 in Midgar. Schließlich liest Zack, was an einer Tür steht... Jenova. Ihm fällt ein, dass er den Namen doch vor kurzer Zeit schon einmal gehört hat. Sephiroth geht derweil zu einem der Behälter und untersucht ihn. Er erkennt die Ursache der Fehlfunktion und weist euch an das Ventil zu schließen. Wie kann der Typ nur so ruhig sein??? >.< Er untersucht einen anderen Behälter und stößt auf ein Wesen, dass darin liegt. Ihn lässt das kalt, aber Zack ist sichtlich schockiert. Sephiroth erklärt ihm, dass SOLDAT-Mitglieder mit Mako in Kontakt gebracht werden, was ihr jedoch da vor euch seht, ist ein künstlich erschaffenes Wesen, dass viel stärker mit Mako in Kontakt gekommen ist, als normale Menschen. Er erzählt euch auch, dass Hojo sie geschaffen hat. Zack fällt auf, dass er von gewöhnlichen SOLDAT-Migliedern spricht, jedoch sich selbst davon auszuschließen scheint. Er hakt nach und Sephiroth scheint daraufhin zu überlegen, ob er ebenfalls auf diese Weise von Hojo geschaffen wurde. Oh ooooh. Midlife Crisis... ô.ö Ihr könnt euch nun wieder frei bewegen, jedoch gibt es hier nichts zu erledigen also geht gleich zu Sephiroth und es folgt eine neue Zwischenszene. "Ich habe es seit meiner Kindheit gesprürt... Ich war nicht, wie die anderen. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas Besonderes war." - Sephiroth Während Sephiroth überlegt, ob er ein Mensch ist, taucht Genesis auf und verneint dies. Gleichzeitig erklärt er, dass Sephiroth genau so ein Monster ist, wie Genesis selbst und auch Angeal war. Er sagt ihm, dass er durch das Jenova-Projekt erschaffen wurde. Sephiroth hakt nach und erfährt, dass Jenova in einer Gesteinsschicht gefunden wurde. Also kann sie kein Mensch sein... also kann sie Sephiroth nicht geboren, sondern nur hervorgebracht haben... Armer Sephi ó.ò Er kann das alles gar nicht glauben. Genesis möchte seine Hilfe, um die Degradierung seines Körpers aufzuhalten. Sephiroth scheint immer noch etwas neben sich zu stehen, kann jedoch Genesis trotzdem die Meinung geigen! *go sephi, go sephi* ::::::::Genesis: "Mein Freund, deine Sehnsucht... ...ist der Quell allen Lebens, das Geschenk der Göttin." ::::::::Sephiroth: "Ob deine Worte... ...Lügen sind, mich zu täuschen... oder die Wahrheit, nach der ich mein Leben lang suchte... Es macht keinen Unterschied. Du wirst verrotten." 400px|center "Wenn der Kampf der Bestien das Ende der Welt einläutet, wird die Göttin vom Himmel herabsteigen. Die Schwingen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ausgebreitet, wird sie uns führen zu Glück, ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk." - Genesis So ihr verlasst nun automatisch den Reaktor und seht, dass davor mal wieder Genesis-Repliken aufgetaucht sind. Sephiroth ist verschwunden und ihr dürft euch darum kümmern. Nach dem Kampf, schaut ihr gleich bei Tifa und Cloud vorbei. Tifa stützt ihn und ihr folgt den beiden. Dreht euch noch kurz um und nehmt den Weßen Umhang aus der Kiste. Speichert und lauft den beiden nach. (Falls ihr ihnen nicht im Schneckentempo hinterher dackeln wollt, dann lauft einfach weiter. Ihr werdet unterwegs in Kämpfe verwickelt und nach deren Ende, befinden sich Cloud und Tifa ein Stückchen vor euch.) Schließlich gelangen wir nach Nibelheim zurück. Während Tifa sich umhört, wo Sephiroth steckt, bringt Zack Cloud in die Herberge. Als dieser erwacht, wünscht er sich selbst ein SOLDAT zu sein, damit er Tifa hätte beschützen können. Zack warnt ihn vor SOLDAT und gibt ihm so zu verstehen, dass er lieber kein SOLDAT werden sollte. Um vom Thema abzukommen, fragt Zack Cloud, ob er Tifa kennt. Cloud behält jedoch weiterhin sein Geheimnis für sich. Zack ist wütend auf sich selbst, da er scheinbar nur kämpfen kann und somit keine Hilfe für andere ist. Er hebt Angeals Panzerschwert und hält es sich an die Stirn, um sich zu beruhigen. Daraufhin bemerkt Cloud, dass er noch nie gesehen hat, wie Zack das Schwert verwendet. Er erinnert sich, dass er Angeal die gleiche Frage gestellt hat. Zack scheint bei dem Gedanken aufgeheitert zu werden und ist wieder der, den wir alle kennen und lieben! :D Yaaay! Er bedankt sich bei Cloud und ratzt erstmal eine Runde. Gute Nacht, der Herr. Sobald ihr Zack wieder steuern könnt, begebt euch ins Erdgeschoss der Pension und Tifa wird zur Tür herein kommen. Sie berichtet, dass Sephiroth in der alten Shinra-Villa steckt. Das wollen wir doch gleich mal überprüfen. Auf dem Weg zur Villa erhaltet ihr einen Anruf von Aerith. Sie hat euch endlich erreichen können, doch leider müsst ihr das Gespräch auf ein ander Mal verschieben. Sie sagt, dass ihr nicht zurück rufen müsst, woraufhin Zack sie besuchen will. Sie verspricht zur warten und so macht er sich mit einem emotionalen Schub für die DBW weiter auf den Weg zur Villa. ---- Das fünfte Wunder "Wusstest du, dass es ein Kellergewölbe unter der Shinra-Villa gibt? Aus dem klingen ständig furchteinflößende Schreie! Die lassen einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Runter kommt man aber nur über eine geheime Treppe im ersten Stock der Villa. Und den Schlüssel zu dieser Treppe soll ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer namens Sephiroth besitzen." So Leute, nun können wir uns nebenbei auch um das fünfte Wunder von Nibelheim kümmern. Sprecht in der Villa mit dem Infanteristen, der sich als Cloud zu erkennen gibt und ihr erfahrt so, wo Sephiroth steckt. Folgt ihm nach oben und geht den Korridor rechts entlang und biegt schließlich nach rechts in ein Zimmer ab. Ihr kommt in einen Raum, bei dem die geheime Tür nun geöffnet ist und betreten werden kann. Ihr kommt in das Kellergewölbe. Hier trefft ihr oft auf Sahagine, die nach ihrer Niederlage sogenannte Sargschlüssel hinterlassen. Klingt ja gruselig, aber wir brauchen halt einige davon. Vier sind ausreichend und sofern ihr das Kellegewölbe erforscht und alle Schätze (Soma, X-Potion und Talisman) einsammelt, werdet ihr sicher auf genügend Vertreter dieser Viecher treffen. Also weiter geht's. Im Raum mit der X-Potion und dem Talisman gibt es je zwei Särge zu öffnen. Drei Särge enthalten Monster, die euch anschließend angreifen. Ich brauche euch sicher nicht sagen, dass der verbleibende Sarg Vincent Valentine enthält. Öffnet den Sarg und Zack beschließt ihn lieber schlafen zu lassen... Also nichts besonderes, aber die Lösung unseres Wunders. Jetzt müssen wir zurück zu dem Jungen, auch wenn das ein nerviger kleiner Weg ist, aber sonst werden wir das sechste Wunder nicht erhalten. Das sechste Wunder "Das sechste Wunder... ... ist eine Legende, die von einem 'Schatz in den Flammen' spricht." Auch dieses Wunder, können wir erst später lösen. Bisher sind die Flammen, die wir hierzu benötigen noch nicht vorhanden. Aber keine Angst ihr werdet die Flammen schon sehen, wenn es soweit ist... es wird eigentlich schwer fallen sie zu übersehen. o.O Naja, der Junge will noch n paar Infos sammeln und so könnt ihr euch wieder auf den Weg zu Villa machen und dort nach Sephiroth schauen. Speichert unbedingt in der Shinra-Villa ab und sprecht dann erst mit Sephiroth!!! ---- 300px|rightIhr findet Sephiroth im unterirdischen Labor der Villa, wo er sich über Projekt S beliest. Scheinbar hat Hollander ganze Bücher an Forschungsmaterial dort zurück gelassen. Zudem wird Professor Gast erwähnt, der Jenova entdeckt hat. Zum Verständnis: Professor Gast war ein Forscher, der für Shinra arbeitete, sich jedoch später von der Firma distanzierte. Er hat zu letzt in der Eiszapfen-Region zusammen mit Ifalna, der letzten Cetra, gelebt. Ihr gemeinsames Kind ist Aerith und Hojo hat die drei aufgespürt, um Ifalna und Aerith mitzunehmen. Gast wurde dabei getötet. Jedoch schien Gast vorher mit Hojo zusammen am Jenova Projekt zu forschen und hat so ebenfalls einige Berichte darüber verfasst. Ihr seht also, wie Sephiroth nach und nach einige Fakten erfährt, die ihn in seiner Angst bestätigen kein Mensch zu sein. Sprecht Sephiroth an, sobald ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt. Er will allein gelassen werden. Naja was nun kommt, wissen wir ja... Geht nun zurück in den vorherigen Raum und sammelt das Elixier ein. Nähert euch anschließend dem Tor zum Kellergewölbe und es wird automatisch eine Szene ausgelöst. Sephiroth verbringt Tage im Kellergewölbe und studiert alle Berichte des Projekt S. Und am siebten Tag... setzt er Nibelheim in Brand! O.O Okay, das ist jetzt vielleicht n bisschen übertrieben, aber sonst n ganz annehmbarer Rachefeldzug eines Oberbösewichtes... Aber wir wussten ja alle, dass es so kommen würde! Links neben dem Eingang zur Herberge findet ihr noch eine Truhe mit einem Feuerring darin, Cloud liegt in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes und nennt Sephiroths Namen. Damit hätten wir auch einen Hinweis, wo wir suchen müssen. Lauft in Richtung Shinra-Villa und ihr begegnet automatisch unserem neuen Feind. Er labert etwas von Reunion und ihr seht das Bild von Sephiroth in den Flammen. ---- Übrigens... jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ihr den "Schatz in Flammen" vom sechsten Wunder finden könnt. Habt ihr vorher den Jungen nicht angesprochen und so von dem Wunder erfahren, wird das nicht möglich sein. In diesem Fall, könnt ihr gleich mit der Haupthandlung weiter machen, aber für alle anderen folgt zunächst: Das sechste Wunder "Das sechste Wunder... ... ist eine Legende, die von einem 'Schatz in den Flammen' spricht." Begebt euch zurück zur Herberge und ihr seht in dem Haus rechts daneben die Flammen lodern. Ihr müsst mit dem Jungen sprechen und erfahrt, dass seine Mutter sich noch in dem Haus befindet. Dieses Wunder wird etwas schwer zu lösen sein, denn ihr seht nicht, wo ihr euch gerade im Haus befindet. Ihr müsst die Treppe suchen und euch in den ersten Stock begeben. Dazu habt ihr insgesamt 1 Minute Zeit, um die Frau zu retten und das Haus zu verlassen. Prägt euch den Weg nach oben sehr gut ein, denn hinunter zu kommen wird etwas schwerer. Ich versuche euch das ganze etwas zu beschreiben. Ansonsten müsst ihr einfach mehrere Anläufe nehmen. (Wobei ich noch 36 Sekunden hatte, als ich wieder draußen war.) Ihr müsst euch zu Beginn direkt rechts halten und dann dem etwaigen Grundriss des Hauses folgen. Dies könnt ihr etwas vereinfachen, indem ihr die Karte des Gebietes aufruft. Ihr gelangt schließlich immer weiter nach oben und kommt so letztendlich in den Raum mit dem Fenster. Drückt oben permanent die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste und ihr werdet die Frau finden. Nun müsst ihr den Weg zurück finden. Schafft ihr es beim ersten Mal nicht, so wird es keinen nächsten Versuch geben... Zur Belohnung gibt's einen STR-Verstärker++. Das siebente Wunder Das letzte Wunder muss nun wieder warten, da der Junge sich erst einmal um seine Mutter kümmert. Ihr erhaltet keinen Hinweis oder sonstiges. Durch Abschluss vom sechsten Wunder, wird das siebente automatisch möglich. Jedoch lässt es sich jetzt noch nicht lösen. ---- 300px|left Folgt nun Sephiroth weiter zum Reaktor auf dem Berg Nibel. Unterwegs werdet ihr wieder bekannten Monstern begegnen, die jedoch keine Gefahr für euch darstellen sollten und wenn doch... dann solltet ihr euch doch nochmal mit einigen Missionen beschäftigen. Da Sephiroth euch nun nicht mehr wohlgesinnt ist, wisst ihr ja, was bald kommen wird... ich sage nur One-winged Angel - Musik. ;D Speichert vorsichtshalber, bevor ihr den Reaktor betretet. Ihr trefft zunächst auf Tifa, die scheinbar von Sephiroth verletzt wurde. Sie sagt Zack, dass sie SOLDAT und auch Sephiroth hasst. Tja Leute, bei der Puppe habt ihr verspielt. Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken? ò.ó *Sephiroth klein hack* Holt euer Panzerschwert raus und haut ihm ein paar auf die Mütze. Also ich erzähl euch jetzt mal nicht, was Sephi alles sagt und seiner Mutter vorschwärmt. Mit diesem Mutter-Komplex wird seine böse Seite (raaawr) doch nur ins Lächerliche gezogen. -.- Und ihr könnt mir jetzt sagen, was ihr wollt... ich glaube an die These, dass Jenova ihn kontrolliert und nicht anders rum! Dieses Muttergeheule ist doch echt zu doll. Also macht euch auf nen Kampf gefasst. Spot an! Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt eure DBW für Sephiroth... ist das jetzt ne Verarsche? ô.o ---- right|200px ''Boss 014: ''Sephiroth HP: 52.820 (169.189) MP: 9999 SP: 600 Item: Nichts Gil: 0 Strategie: Tja Leute, wie immer heißt es zu Beginn des Kampfes Wall oder die Barriere-Zauber verwenden. Ansonsten immer schön anschleichen und von hinten drauf hauen. Verschwendet keine Zauber an ihn, denn die normalen Angriffe tun es auch. Ab und an, wird er sein Limit-Break in eigener Manier ausführen. Heilt euch bei Bedarf. Sephiroth kann sich im Kampf teleportieren, allerdings ist er dabei ziemlich langsam, was ihr ausnutzen solltet. Noch wird er keine Bedrohung für euch sein, also macht ihn mal schön kalt. Es kann vorkommen, dass er verschiedene Materia-Sorten beschwört. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann kümmert euch kurz um die grüne, die ihn heilen kann und haut danach weiter auf ihn drauf! Yeeha! ---- Und weil's so schön war... gleich nochmal! Woho... Dx (Ja, ich weiß, dass folgendes Bild aus Advent Children stammt, aber bei Sephiroth darf man doch mal n paar tolle Bilderchen einfügen! >.< Und ich find das Pic einfach so klasse. :D Nur nachher beim katen dran denken... >.>) Während Zack feststellt, dass dies nicht der Sephiroth ist, den er kennen gelernt hat, sprengt dieser kurzer Hand mal eben das Glas unter euren Füßen und ihr landet auf einem der Träger... naja sieht eher aus wie ne Brücke.. mit halt nur einem Ende... NA UND?! >.< NICHT ALLES HAT EIN ENDE! *Lautsprecher aufdreh* One-winged Angel!!!! Wohoooo *o* ---- 200px|right ''Boss 015: ''Sephiroth HP: 31.900 (53.000) MP: 9999 SP: 1200 Item: Nichts Gil: 0 Strategie: Vielleicht habt ihr gemerkt, dass Sephis HP geschrumpft sind. Allerdings ist er nun nicht mehr euer einziges Problem... Ihr müsst ihn besiegen, bevor er euch von der Brücke stoßen kann. Also fangen wir erneut fix mit einer Ladung Wall an und laufen mal direkt in seine Richtung, um ihm eins auf die Mütze zu geben. Einigen seiner Angriffe könnt ihr wie gewohnt ausweichen. Das nervige Teleportieren hat er gelassen, dafür könnt ihr seine Vorwärtsbewegung nicht aufhalten. Erneut setzt er Achtstreiche ein, um euch zu traktieren. Verwendet Heilzauber, falls nötig und schlagt kräftig zu. Seid besonders wachsam bei seinen Kombo-Attacken, denn diese drängen euch ein ordentliches Stück zurück, falls es nicht gelingen sollte ihnen auszuweichen. Alles in allem, ist es jedoch möglich ihn zu besiegen ohne in die Bredoullie zu kommen. Sollte es euch dennoch nicht gelingen, so rüstet euch mit Accessoires oder Materia aus, die eure physische Verteidigung und/oder Stärke erhöhen. ---- So, Zack hat sich genug mit Sephi rumgeprügelt und beschließt nun ein kleines Päuschen zu machen. Doch, was ist das? Jemand erscheint und nimmt das Panzerschwert. Ach was mach ich es auch so spannend... es ist Cloud natürlich! :D wohooo Wir beachten mal nicht, dass das Schwert, so wie es bei Sephiroth verwendet wird, ihn normalerweise geteilt hat... Wichtig ist, dass Cloud es geschafft hat. Er kümmert sich anschließend um Tifa, die immer noch bewusstlos am Boden liegt. Plötzlich merkt er, dass Sephi doch noch lebt und so schnappt Cloud sich erneut das Panzerschwert und stürmt los zum Angriff. Dieses Mal ist jedoch der Überraschungsmoment pasé und so wird Cloud ziemlich schwer verwundet und hin und her geschleudert. Armer kleiner Cloud. >.< Und wieder einmal wird Cloud aufgepiekst. >.> Dieses Mal zieht er sich jedoch zu Sephiroth heran und schleudert ihn in das Innere des Reaktors, wo er in den Lebensstrom eingeht und zum Nordkrater wandert. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte... Cloud erscheint völlig erschöpft bei Zack. Daraufhin werden beide bewusstlos, da ihre Verletzungen zu groß sind. Anschließend bekommt ihr nur noch mit, wie Hojo euch als Forschungsobjekte betrachtet. Damit endet dieses Kapitel meines Walkthroughs. Mal sehen, wann es weiter geht und was dann passieren wird. Irgendwie müssen wir ja noch Genesis aufhalten... oder denkt ihr der degradiert fröhlich vor sich hin? ô.o Bis dann ^-^ See ya! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern